A cleaning textile, made of a structured textile material composed of at least two base nonwoven fabrics, is known from WO 94 23 634. Furthermore, WO 90 14 039 shows a structured, textile, surface-area material that is made of one nonwoven fabric, from which a multitude of thread loops or fiber ends are raised by needling.
A method for its manufacture is disclosed in the British patent 2 162 213. There, the structures are produced by needling a nonwoven fabric, such that fibers or filaments are pulled out from the opposite surface with the assistance of barbs. As a consequence of this method, the structures are made principally from material taken from the respective opposite surface.
The disadvantage of known structured textile materials made of at least two different, unbonded base nonwoven fabrics is that in needling the two unbonded base nonwoven fabrics, a base nonwoven fabric in a mixed color results on the side where the needle comes out. When producing the structures by through-needling the fibers of one base nonwoven fabric through the other base nonwoven fabric, further mixed effects also result which degrade the appearance of the finished textile material and also weaken the specific service properties of the fibrous material of a base nonwoven fabric.
There remains a need for a structured textile material formed from at least two different base nonwoven fabrics, in which such a mixture of the fibers is avoided.